El plan de Emmett
by SparkiesnFun
Summary: Emmett tiene épocas en que se cree vidente, brujo o sabio, esta vez invitará a Edward y a Bella a hacer un tour por su extraño local.


¡**H**ola! Estoy con un **OS **que se me vino a la mente, ojalá les agrade.

**D**isclaimer: Ninguno de estos son mis personajes les pertenecen a **S**tephanie **M**eyer.

**S**ummary: Emmett tiene épocas en que se cree vidente, brujo o sabio, esta vez invitará a Edward y a Bella a hacer un tour por su extraño local

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ing… **R**ing… El espantoso y estruendoso sonido de la alarma despertó a Bella Swan, que cómodamente estaba recostada en su cama lila.

-¡Hay no!- sollozó Bella- Otro día de puro aburrimiento

Tendría que ir al colegio, todavía faltaban veinte días mas, Bella no esperaba el momento de salir de esa jaula que la mantenía prisionera.

Allí tenía pocos amigos, los únicos eran Alice, su mejor amiga y fanática de las compras, Emmett, un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un grande, y los hermanos Hale, que estaban en unas vacaciones adelantadas.

Y como toda otra historia de amor, también tenía su príncipe personal: Edward Cullen, él era como una estatua movible, era deportista, pero no era muy popular, él prefería quedarse a leer un buen libro que a salir con una chica, por eso Bella se mantenía distanciada de él.

La única vez que hablaron fue cuando a ella se le cayó el lápiz y él lo recogió. Solo fue un intercambio de gracias y de nadas.

Mejor era volver a la realidad.

Bella se puso lo primero que encontró el en armario; una remera antigua, unos _jeans_ normales y unas zapatillas viejas.

Se peinó en una simple cola de caballo y fue a desayunar, mientras su papá estaba leyendo el periódico.

Entonces su mama como siempre le preguntó que pasaba con sus notas, porqué habían bajado desmesuradamente en ese trimestre, y ella sabía perfectamente que le iba a preguntar… ¿Tienes algún noviecito querida?, con lo que ella contestaría que no.

-No pasa nada mamá – Dijo dándole un sorbo a su chocolate- Deja de preocuparte

-Pero hija… Me preocupo por tu bien- Dijo Renné con una sonrisa- Además tu sabes que me lo puedes contar todo.

A lo que Charlie bufó

-Bueno nos preocupamos- Dijo ella retractándose- Yo y tu padre.

-De verdad , confía en mi – Dijo Bella sonriéndole- No me pasa nada malo.

Si su mamá supiera que su hija estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen... Nunca le creería. Ya que pensaba que a Bella no le gustaba nadie y tendría que ir a un convento de monjas.

Dicho esto se levantó de la silla, se despidió de sus padres y se fue rumbo a su Chevy.

Como amaba a este carro, a veces se imaginaba que el carro le hablaba y ella le respondía cariñosamente, aunque ya estaba a punto de morir, ella le seguía queriendo.

El trayecto fue demasiado corto, salvo cuando su querido ¨amigo¨ empezó a botar el petróleo, pero no botó tanto como para no llegar puntualmente a la escuela.

Cuando llegó algo nerviosa porque tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento su gran mejor amigo Chevy dejara la tierra, Emmett se le presentó saltando por la ventana.

Cosa que casi produce un infarto a Bella, y eso que ella sólo tenia diecisiete.

-¡Amiguilla! – Canturreó Emmett – Se me ocurrió un alucinante plan - Dijo muy alegre

-Hola Emmett- Dijo Bella un poco aturdida - ¿Qué quieres?

Emmett hizo un gesto de indignado y prosiguió.

-Bueno, ayer estaba viendo en la internet sobre magos y videntes…-

Bella lo cortó de repente

-Emmett , si es algo que me involucre a mí, ya sea física o psicológicamente me niego rotundamente- Dijo esta saliendo del coche

Ya estaba a punto de encaminarse a sus clases cuando Emmett la sujetó del brazo.

-Estarás quieras o no Bella – sonrió – A las dos y media, en el gimnasio.

Bella tragó saliva y se fue casi huyendo de él, a veces Emmett resultaba ser demasiado macabro, y si le negabas algo haría de tu vida peor, pero no en ese sentido, si no en el sentido bromista pesado, cosa que a él eso le venía como una profesión.

No le quedó otra alternativa a la pobre protagonista que irse caminando rápido a su primera clase, ya que su queridísimo amigo la había retrasado con su amenaza. Todo iba bien hasta que se topó con Edward Cullen, si ese mismo, el que Bella idolatraba… No idolatraba queda demasiado. Al que a Bella le gustaba.

-Hola Bella – Dijo este - ¿Cómo estás?

Desde cuando… ¿Desde cuándo el la saludaba? , es más ni siquiera tenía en cuenta de que el sabia su nombre, ¿Cómo paso eso? Quizás solo estaba alucinando por el calor…! Vamos, en Forks no hay Calor!

-¿Estás ahí? – Llamó otra vez

Las manos de Bella ya empezaban a sudar desmesuradamente y se puso más nerviosa de lo normal.

-Hola Edward – Apenas pudo decir

-Siento que te haga llegar tarde a tu clase pero me podrías dar …

¿Un beso? , ¿Un abrazo? , ¿Qué cosa? ¡Le daría todo!

-La hora – dijo sonriendo

Eres una estúpida Bella, se dijo a sí misma, y sacó el reloj de la mochila.

-Son las ocho y diez – Susurró

-Gracias- Dijo Edward con la misma sonrisa.

¡Genial! , gracias a ese ¨incidente¨ Bella llegaría diez minutos tarde y el señor Banner la apuntaría en faltas.

Cuando llegó, el profesor la esperaba sentado, tipo esas señoras que esperan a su marido con la silla volteada en frente de la puerta con un bate de béisbol. Esto sí que era humillante, a Bella nunca le agradó ser el centro de atención desde…Siempre.

Señorita Swan- Empezó Banner - ¿A qué se debe su demora? – Dijo mirando el reloj de la pared.

Eh…Esto…Yo estaba en el baño- Dijo Bella muy dudosa, nunca se le había dado por mentir

Y se tuvo que demorar… ¿Diez minutos? – Dijo este alzando una ceja

Bella ya no habló, si hablaba, peor era y ella prefería mil veces, no hablar. Hasta que él profesor le mando una advertencia y se pudo sentar.

El resto de la clase Bella estaba muy dudosa, ¿Qué pasaba con Emmett? , y todavía peor ¿Qué oruga le mordió a Edward?

Quizás ella estaba muy paranoica y Edward siempre había sabido su nombre o algo realmente raro estaba ocurriendo ese día. Eligió la segunda opción

Cuando finalizó la clase más aburrida de la historia, se topó con Alice.

-¡Bella! – Chilló esta - ¿Qué pasa?... Te noto preocupada – Dijo ella con una cara visiblemente de curiosidad en su rostro

-Nada Alice… Que me he levantado algo quejumbrosa.

* * *

><p>-Emmett, ¿Seguro que tu estúpido plan funcionará? – Pregunto un Edward dudoso<p>

-¡No seas testarudo! – Dijo un Emmett confiado de su plan

No era que Bella estaba rara o paranoica, se trataba de que a Edward aunque suene demasiado loco, gustaba de Bella, pero él creía que ella nunca le haría caso. Raro ¿No?

Y como no le quedó otra salida de pedirle refuerzos a Emmett, se tenía que poner de acuerdo al plan, por eso le había preguntado la hora a Bella, él ya tenía como tres relojes en su poder, ¿Para qué necesitar la hora?

Pero según la cabeza de todo el lío, era esencial decirle eso.

El plan consistía en que cuando la pobre e inocente Bella llegara al lugar dicho por Emmett, se presentara el con un turbante en la cabeza, diciéndole su futuro, y ¡Oh! Ocasionalmente se aparecería Edward que se había quedado a ¨entrenar¨, entonces Emmett lanzaría la bomba y le leería la mano a Edward y le diría que se debía casar con Bella y que tengan muchas criaturas.

El plan parecía bueno pero también tenía sus contras, como que Bella se diese cuenta de la tremenda farsa, y que nunca le volviera a hablar.

Pero eliminando estas opciones, el plan parecía que iba a tener éxito.

Ya era la hora de salida y en el estacionamiento se encontraba una indecisa Bella. Ir o no al gimnasio. Era su dichoso lema. Y ya eran las dos y veinte.

Si iba podría ser una broma demasiado pesada por parte de Emmett, o alguna cosa que cambiaría su vida.

La verdad su confusión se apoderó de ella. Al final eligió la esperada respuesta.

* * *

><p>Todo ya estaba listo… Emmett había decorado el gran gimnasio con telas extravagantes, bolas de cristal, horrorosas calaveras, luces, lámparas de lava, cartas del tarot, y el traía puesto un atuendo que consistía en un turbante largo de sábanas amarradas, un gran camisón de lana que alguna vez habría sido de su abuela. Pero claro, él le había pintado con pintura fosforescente, cosa que lo hacía ver más raro y para finalizar usaba unas zapatillas. En verdad parecía cualquier cosa menos un vidente.<p>

Por ver tal espectáculo, Edward empezó a reírse desmesuradamente.

Cosa que enojó a nuestro querido y demasiado huachafo Emmett.

-Cállate estúpido- Bufó Emmett- Que lo hago por ti

-Es que enserio te vez demasiado gracioso – Dijo Edward aguantando las carcajadas

-Si no paras, se lo digo a Bella – Dijo este cruzándose de brazos

Edward se recompuso y se fue al lugar que indicaba su papel en la escena: En los vestidores.

Pasaron como diez o quince minutos, Edward maldecía por lo bajo ya que Bella no daba ni un rastro, y Emmett se miraba con un pequeño espejo.

Hasta que un tímido movimiento abrió las puertas del gimnasio, y ahí apareció la tan apreciada Bella.

-¡Bienvenida!- Dijo Emmett con un micrófono en el camisón- ¿Qué deseas señorita?

Bella se tuvo que morder todos los dedos, las manos y los labios para no reírse.

-Hola, esto… ¿Vidente?- Dijo burlona

-Exacto, ¿cómo te llamas mi querida participante? – Dijo Emmett tendiéndole la mano hasta guiarla a la pequeña mesa que tenía un montón de cartas.

-Bella , así me llamo- Dijo ella con la voz rota de la risa

A Edward esta presencia le hacía parar el corazón, este simple echo que Bella estuviera allí.

-Bien, Bella quiero que extiendas tu mano y me la muestres.

Así lo hizo ella. Emmett tomó su palma y empezó a dibujar líneas imaginarias sobre ella.

-Hmmm… Veo, veo, un amor en tu camino- Dijo Emmett con los labios cerrados y frunciendo el seño

A lo que Bella se puso nerviosa… ¿Sería Edward?

-¿Quién? – se dispuso a preguntar

-Alguien… Te mandarán una señal- Siguió Emmett.

Esa era la señal para Edward quién se puso extremadamente nervioso, algo que nunca sucedía en él y salió de los vestidores con una mochila en el hombro, y actuaba como cansado.

-¿Edward?- Preguntó Bella

Edward se hizo el sorprendido y le saludó con una mano

-Woah… Hola Bella- Dijo sonriendo- Y…Emmett – se ¨sorprendió¨ al ver el gimnasio

-Hola mi querido amigo Edward… Justo le estaba predicando el futuro a Bella- Dijo Emmett- ¿Quieres que te lea el tarot?

Bella se sobresaltó, Edward se sentaría a su costado.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no? – Dijo este

Y como si Bella fuese la vidente de esta historia, Edward se sentó a su costado.

Mientras Emmett ¨arreglaba¨ las cartas, Bella le empezó a hablar a Edward.

-¿Qué hacías allí? – Dijo curiosa- Digo… tu solo

-Ah, es que me quede leyendo en los vestidores para que mi profesor no me pillara-¡Bien hecho Edward!- ¿Tú?

-Oh, Emmett me dijo que viniera, y sabes que no le puedes negar nada- Dijo riéndose

-Qué bonita…-Se le escapó

-A Bella se le paró el corazón

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ilusionada

-Nada… que bonita está decorada la sala

-Oh- Estúpida Bella- Si…

Pasaron cinco segundos incómodos…

-Muy bien… Edward saca una carta – dijo Emmett

Dentro del Mazón de cartas, él tuvo que escoger al azar, igual ya sabía lo que iba a predicar Emmett.

Edward sacó la de un ángel con una espada.

-Hijo mío… Pronto tendrás un amor que nunca antes pensabas tener- Dijo Emmett ¨leyendo¨ las cartas

Bella se puso triste y se le encogió el corazón.

-¿Quién será? – Pregunto ¨curioso¨ Edward

-Alguien muy…cercana a ti – Dijo mirando a Bella

Esta se intimidó y miro a Edward confundida. Él se le quedo mirando, ella miro a Emmett, que de pronto había desaparecido de su vista, pero en realidad estaba debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Tartamudeó nerviosa Bella

-Ni idea – soltó Edward- Bella, sé que esto te parecerá demasiado adelantado, rápido y apresurado, pero es que desde que te vi... Llegando al grano, la verdad me gustas mucho.

Bella no supo que decir, quizás esto conformaba parte de un sueño que había tenido, o quizás era el día de los inocentes...No, faltaba mucho para eso.

¿Bella? – sonrió apenado Edward - ¿Dirás algo?

Ella se quedó pasmada. Las palabras no se le venían a la boca, tendría que decir algo rápido...

-A mi… también- Dijo Bella- Me gustas

-¡Los declaro marido y mujer! – Saltó Emmett de la mesa.

Bella enarcó una ceja, esto ya era demasiado... Raro

-Te lo explicaré algún día- sonrió de lado Edward

-¡Puede besar a la novia! – Insistió Emmett

Y así Edward se acercó a Bella, y ella nerviosa porque nunca antes había besado, también se le acercó más , y como todo el mundo diría y explicaría el gran beso que se dieron que hizo que a Emmett le diera sueño y acabo en un : _Te quiero _

Y desde entonces a Bella le a encantado ir con Edward a visitar videntes… Aunque claro ninguno creyera en estos.

_**Fin **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B<strong>ueno , la verdad es que me ha costado falta de imaginación... !Pero lo he logrado!. _

_Ojalá les guste, a mí sinceramente si me gusto, el final no es tan meloso como se suponia que debia de ser... lol _

_Y sin más recados, cualquier critica estará bienvenida :D_

_xoxoxoxo_


End file.
